Bender meets Brain And Scamper Show 5 Movie Film for Theaters
The movie proper begins in Egypt, where Scamper's escape from the Sphinx, and are attacked by an oversized Cactus who kills defeat before being destroyed by Scamper. Brain And Scamper flee and meet Mayor of Halloween Town, who revives Brain And Scamper; however, when government agents break into his house, Jack assigns Lock, Shock and Barrel, a trio of mischievous children, to abduct Santa and bring him back to Townworld. Against Jack's wishes and largely for their amusement This, however, is all revealed to be an elaborate story concocted by Brain to explain their origin to destroyed Scamper. Fry, Bender, Turanga, Amy, Hubert J. Farnsworth & John A. Zoidberg joins Brain And Scamper heads off to work out on his new exercise machine, the Insanoflex. Upon discovering that the machine is not assembled correctly (and the instructions are nowhere to be found), Scamper searches online for them. He finds a website written in a rare robot dialect with the only words in English warning never to assemble it...ever. The site then lists a phone number which Scamper calls The film cuts to outer space on board the Plutonians Emory and Oglethorpe's ship. Before they even bother to answer the phone (the number on Scamper's computer was theirs), the Plutonians discover the Master Shake, Jack Skellington & Dawn onboard with them. Jack begins explaining to the two aliens the story of the Insanoflex: the machine, when assembled, will exercise a man into a super-being, who will attract all the women on Earth leading to massive inbreeding and the eventual extinction of mankind. To prevent this, the Skellington has traveled into the past and stolen a single screw that holds all the parts together. The Plutonians point out to him that to get it assembled, someone could just buy another screw or shove a pencil in the projector. Fry, Bender, Turanga, Amy, Hubert J. Farnsworth & John A. Zoidberg's Back on Earth, Brain And Scamper finishes building the machine (somehow having obtained the instructions), having just shoved a pencil in the screw hole. Before Shake can work out however, they discover a missing M-shaped circuit board on the back panel. The trio visit Igor, from whom Shake had stolen the machine, to see if he has the missing piece. After he refuses to tell them, Brain And Scamper drive's the car. Meanwhile, a circle slice of doughnut named "Donut", is flying about in a space ship made from a hollowed-out donut. abandoned insane asylum has been purchased and is being turned into condominiums around them, are visited by Brain And Scamper, who retrieve the missing piece and head home. Hubert J. Farnsworth & Scamper installs the missing circuit board, but Igor insists that as the rightful owner he should be the first to test out the machine. The machine straps him in and elaborately transforms itself into a huge one-eyed robot. The robot plays dance/techno music and begins stomping around, crushing houses and heading toward downtown, all while Igor's strapped-in form is forced to exercise. Eventually, the robot begins laying large metallic eggs, which hatch into smaller versions of the machine. The Brain And Scamper, aided by an instructional workout video, find a way to destroy the machine. Brain gets Jack-O-Lantern (who is now a tsetse fly) to kill. But he is hit with a fly swatter by Scamper while giving a demonstration. With little time, the Brain And Scamper have no choice but to have Brain play a new song with his guitar. Brain plays his original song on choir, forcing the machine to commit suicide because Brain's song is so bad. Igor (now bulging with so much muscle that he is rendered unable to move) leaves with his date, a sponger named SpongeBob, and they head back to her condo while the Brain And Scamper try to figure out a way to stop the newly-hatched smaller robots from destroying the city. Meanwhile, Fry, Bender, Turanga, Amy, Hubert J. Farnsworth & John A. Zoidberg begins to tell the origin story of the Brain And Scamper Show: they were created by Oogie Boogie, along with a Cookie who had gone by the name of Cookie Man. In the flashback, Oogie Boogie proclaims that the Brain And Scamper were created for one purpose, and one purpose only: to fly the helicopter. Realizing the pointlessness of this mission, Scamper simply diverted the helicopter (after a struggle with Cooke Man) and set a course to South America, where they would try to use their intelligence to solve world hunger. While parachuting down to the earth, Cookie was attacked by lightning strike. The remaining three then tried to help a small village, but the natives feared them and ran away. After realizing they couldn't be much help, they hopped back in the jet and rented out what is now their house in Florida. Brain And Scamper state that they cannot remember any of this, but Scamper explains it was because they were too busy playing their Game Boy to pay any attention Meanwhile, Igor and the SpongeBob recline in her room, where she reveals "herself" to be Oogie Boogie in disguise. He cuts off Igor's body with a hunting knife and grafts them onto his own body. Scamper and Oogie Boogie do battle, and the struggle continues while they argue back and forth about who created whom. Oogie Boogie claims that it was Scamper who created him, not the other way around. Oogie Boogie then reveals that the talisman for Scamper's death from his sewn rag structure. With Oogie gone. Just then, Donut arrives in his ship and explains he created the Brain And Scamper and all the other characters so that they would eventually kill each other, after which Walter would inherit all their real estate in order to create the "Insano-Gym." The other characters, however, inform Donut that they all rent and do not own any property, not only rendering Donut's plan completely useless, but proving that everyone's existence is completely pointless. Walter storms off in his ship, threatening to tell their mother about their failures. The Soda Dog Refreshment comes onscreen once again and dismisses the audience. Trivia *Fry, Bender, Turanga, Amy, Hubert J. Farnsworth & John A. Zoidberg guest star in this film. * All of the teen content and language will be removed to make the film appropriate for children under 13, despite it being called Bender Meets Brain And Scamper Show 5 Movie Film for Theaters. Language will be replaced by very soft phrases and insults like "coward", "idiot", "darn", "butt", "dang", "heck", and more, Most of the language songs will be re-edited in order to make the songs appropriate for children under 13, During the song Nude Love or I Like Your Booty But I'm Not Gay is song removed, a short reprise of Rock's song will be replaced by a short reprise of the song This is Halloween.